


Abomination (Harry Potter/Tokyo Ghoul Crossover)

by Hadesu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, Dark Magic, F/M, Ghoul!OC, Torchure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadesu/pseuds/Hadesu
Summary: A new 7th year student has arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.She has long black and silver hair and beautiful tanned skin. Because of her cautious behavior, some think she's creepy. Others believe she's just stuck up. She keeps to herself most of the time and is rarely seen outside of class.But it's her way of keeping others safe. Scarlet Moscow. Half ghoul, half witch. The mind of a human, the body of a flesh eating monster. After being home schooled by the only person she truly trust and being on the run for several years, she is sent to Hogwarts to complete her education.However, with her constant urge to devour her classmates and the Golden Trio's curiosity, then add an unexpected love interest, there's bound to be trouble. Or perhaps the death of a classmate.





	1. Arrival

Scarlet Moscow sat within the headmaster's office, seated in one of the comfy, leather chairs that sat before the big wooden desk. Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts, stood beside her chair stiffly.

Scarlet brushed a strand of silver hair behind her ear, her tanned fingers brushing against the black fabric that covered her left eye.

"I appreciate that you are letting me attend your school despite my...condition," Scarlet said politely.

"I doubt you will cause any trouble," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling happily. The white bearded man flashed the girl a warm smile. "Severus here will help you with your needs. Just go to him if you have any urges. Understand?"

Scarlet looked at the tall man beside her out of the corner of her eye. He was thin, with sallow skin, and had a large, hooked nose. He was dressed in flowing black robes. He had shoulder length black hair that framed his face in curtains, curling lips and dark penetrating eyes that resembled tunnels.

The man hadn't spoken a word since she arrived. He made no sound or move of protest, despite having to deal with a girl who was technically an adult by Wizarding standards.

Scarlet nodded at the Headmaster and stood. She bowed and said "Thank you."

"And, as any extra precaution, we will reserve a private bedroom close enough to the dungeons so you will have no problem contacting Severus."

Scarlet turned to the Potions Master, and to his surprised, she bowed to him. "Thank you for your help."

Severus, who was taken aback by the kind gesture, stared down at the girl for a moment before nodding. Then, without another word, he left the room, his black cloak swaying behind his tall frame.

"Now then," said Dumbledore, clapping his hands together and rising from his chair. "There is much to do in such little time!"

He walked to the door of the office, and held the door open for her. "Shall we?"

Scarlet smiled slightly. "We shall."


	2. Poor Child

Scarlet stood in the office of Severus Snape 3 weeks later. Tomorrow, the other students of Hogwarts would arrive and Scarlet would be sorted into a house along with the new first years.

Scarlet had spent most of with the Professors since she arrived. It was quite easy for Scarlet to learn the Hogwarts materials up to the seventh year standards. She was particularly good at Charms and Transfigurations. She was to an acceptable standard at Potions; not the best, but not the worst either.

Since the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had not yet arrived, she was receiving her lessons from Snape.

At that moment, Severus Snape came through the door he had disappeared through minutes before. He was no longer in his billowing cloak, instead, he wore dark jeans and a light gray button-down shirt.

"Let us go, Miss Moscow," Snape said, and Scarlet followed him into the Dungeon corridor. The two hadn't really spoken a word to each other since their last lesson which was two days ago. Scarlet had, regretfully, asked Snape if he could teach her some of the Dark Arts, not knowing about Snape's position as a spy or his past with the Dark Arts.

Snape had reacted along the lines of shock and furious. He had kicked her out of his classrooms, but not before shouting at her. Albus Dumbledore had explained the basics to Scarlet when she had gone to him.

He told her of the Dark wizard Voldemort, the war, and the role Snape played. Albus told her to be wary of the Dark Arts and not to get involved with them.

Of course, Scarlet agreed. However, behind the backs of the Headmaster and the other professors, Scarlet had snuck into the restricted section of the school library, taking some of the books that contained information on the Dark Arts.

Scarlet, the curious soul, read during her free time. It seemed to Scarlet that the Dark Arts weren't exactly illegal, except the three Unforgivables. The other dark spells just looked to be frowned upon. The silver haired girl had not yet started practicing these spells but planned to later in the future.

Snape and Scarlet were now outside the gates of Hogwarts.

"Hold onto my arm," Snape said. Scarlet obeyed, her fingers grasping his forearm.

Suddenly, Scarlet felt as her entire body was being pulled from all sides. But it was over as soon as it had begun. Scarlet stumbled slightly, letting go of Snape's arm immediately.

"Sorry," Scarlet mumbled. She looked around. They were on a bridge. It was dark and she couldn't see anyone around.

'Lumos' Scarlet mutter quietly, holding up her wand. "Where are we?"

Snape lit his wand as well and began walking down the length of the bridge, near the railing. Scarlet quickly followed.

"Erskine, Scotland," Snape replied. "This is Erskine Bridge. There is an estimate of 15 suicides each year. Albus has informed me that you only...consume people who have ended their lives. This is what you did back in Edogawa, Japan, yes?"

Scarlet didn't miss the disgust in his tone, but she chose to ignore it. "Yes. It is safer for our kind to keep a low profile. We can't just go around on a killing spree. It would put us in danger. However, not all ghouls are the same as me and my acquaintances."

Scarlett's eyebrows furrowed a bit, the corners of her lips turning down into a frown. "Then again, I don't have many acquaintances since I didn't have much freedom."

What she said was an understatement. It sounded as if she just had really strict guardians. But in reality, she had no freedom at all until she escaped Cochlea, a ghoul detention center, in the 23rd Ward.

Snape gave the girl a questioning glance before deciding that it wasn't any of his concern.

The duo soon reached a metal stairway that led down to the ground below the bridge. Once at the bottom, Scarlet sniffed around quietly. She walked away from the stairs, towards to faint smell of the suicide victim's body.

The body was sprawled out, face down, on the gravely surface. Scarlet crouched down and flipped the body over. The girl's eyebrows furrowed.

It was the body of a young boy, a few years younger than Scarlet from the looks of it. The boy's green eyes stared upwards, dull and empty. Dry blood stained the side of his head, a stomach churning fracture from where his head had hit the ground. It seemed that he had died instantly.

At least he passed quickly, Scarlet thought sadly. His death wasn't prolonged with pain.

Scarlet closed the boy's eyes. "May you rest peacefully, Mazushī kodomo," Scarlet whispered before she began to eat, her teeth sinking into the soft flesh.

Once she had had her fill, she pulled apart the remainder of the body and wrapped them into the package she had brought with her. Tying the strings tightly, Scarlet stood and wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth.

She walked back towards the stairs where Snape still stood waiting for her. Slipping the package into the pocket of her jacket. Snape didn't utter a word and simply held out his arm for her. She grabbed hold of the Potion Master's arm once more, and together, they apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Mazushī kodomo means Poor Child in Japanese.


	3. Welcoming Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terence Higgs appeared in the first Harry Potter movie as the Slytherin seeker. Wiki doesn't say what year he is in, but I assume he was at least in his 3rd year during Harry's 1st year, which makes him a 7th year during the 5th book. So he's in his 7th year, at least in my story.

Scarlet was sitting cross-legged on her queen size bed in her room in dungeons, with her wand in hand and a Dark Arts book in her lap.

Scarlet raised her wand and aimed it at the wooden dummy standing in the center of the room. She had started practicing some of the minor spells of the Dark Arts once she and Severus had returned the previous day.

'Flipendo' Scarlet said, mimicking the wand movements that the book stated. With a yellow flash, the knock-back jinx hit the dummy causing it to fly back with enough force to shatter into a wooden mess against the wall.

Scarlet smiled slightly, feeling pleased with herself. "Nice."

With a flick of her wand, she muttered 'Reparo' and the dummy fixed itself.

In all honesty, Scarlet didn't understand why Hogwarts didn't teach their students the Dark Arts, at least the jinxes and hexes that could be helpful in battle. If the Dark Lord was as dangerous as Albus said, you'd think they'd at least prepare the students for the upcoming war or teach them about the spells that can be used against them.

Then again, Scarlet thought. Albus did say that the Ministry was refuse to accept the fact that the Dark Lord was back. Apparently, everyone thinks he and the Boy Who Lived are mad.

It didn't matter to Scarlet. This was her last year and she would be returning to Japan after graduating. She wasn't getting involved into any of the predicaments of Wizarding Britain.

Just then, there was a knock at her door. Scarlet quickly jumped up. "One moment!" She called.

She ran over to the trunk beside her desk and shoved the textbook into it, then slammed the top shut and locking it.

Scarlet straightened her school robes and went to open the door.

Albus stood there in flowing royal blue robes. For an old guy, he had some fancy clothing.

"Are you ready, Scarlet my dear?" Albus asked with a soft smile. "The students have just gotten off the train."

Scarlet nodded. With a worried sigh, Scarlet followed Albus down the corridor. Nervousness was finally crashing down on the 7th year all at once.

She'd have to act as human as possible, which wouldn't exactly be that difficult. She'd have to eat some human food tonight, at least enough without raising any suspicion.

"I'm going to have to excuse myself possibly midway through the feast, Headmaster," Scarlet warned as they got closer to the great hall. "I'll get extremely sick if I digest human food."

Albus nodded. "Of course."

They entered the Great Hall. None of the students had arrived.

"Ah, Miss Moscow," called Professor McGonagall. She was standing in front of the teacher's table beside a wooden stool with an old hat. Scarlet stared at her questioningly. She ignored the girl's look and beckoned her over.

"You will be sorted before the first years," she informed Scarlet once she was standing beside her. "You'll sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will sort you into one of the four houses."

Scarlet nodded. The four houses: Slytherin, for the cunning and determined. Gryffindor, for the brave and daring. Ravenclaw, for the intelligent and clever. And Hufflepuff, for the loyal and hard-working.

They all seemed like exceptional houses to Scarlet. And it honestly didn't matter to her what house she was placed into.

Just then, the doors to the Great Halls opened and the students of Hogwarts came strolling in.

"Just stand here," said McGonagall as she took a page a parchment into her hand.

As all the students, 2nd years and above sat down at their house tables, many glanced curiously at the silver-haired girl.

Once the everyone was seated and the first years stood in a little crowd in front of the stool, McGonagall grabbed the Sorting Hat.

"This year, we have a new 7th-year student," the Transfiguration Professor announced. "This is Scarlet Moscow from Edogawa, Japan."

Quiet murmuring could be heard throughout the hall. McGonagall turned to Scarlet. "Miss Moscow." She gestured to the stool.

Scarlet sat up onto the stool and McGonagall placed the Hat on her head.

'Interesting...' came a voice in Scarlet's head. It took her a moment to realize that it was the hat.

Freaky...,Scarlet thought. She heard what she assumed to be a chuckle.

'A daring mind, somewhat cunning. Very intelligent and determined for an individual of your age. Better be...'

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was lifted from Scarlet's head and loud clapping could be heard from the table to the far right of the hall. She got up from the stool and walked over the Slytherin table.

She sat at the end of the table. Across from her sat a male Slytherin who looked to be in the same year as her or perhaps a year below.

He had short, light dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was sat kind of slouched, leaning his head against his hand as he watched the first years being sorted. Even slouched like that, Scarlet could tell he was at least a head taller than her.

As if he could feel her gaze on him, which he probably did, he glanced at her. The boy smirked slightly and nodded at Scarlet before turning back to the Sorting.

Once all the first years had been sorted, Albus stood from his seat and introduced the professors that would be teaching this year. He was interrupted at one point, by Dolores Umbridge, a Ministry Official who would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Scarlet screwed her face up slightly in disgust at the all pink outfit she wore and her sickly, sweet voice.

Then the feast began, and loud chatter filled the hall, food appearing on all the tables. Scarlet gagged slightly at the smell but started putting food on her plate like the rest of her housemates.

She ate slowly, chewing the food as quickly as she could before swallowing.

Disgusting, she thought bitterly.

"So you're from Japan, huh?" came a voice. Scarlet looked up from her plate to the boy across from her.

Scarlet smiled slightly, thankful for an opportunity to stop eating for a moment. "Um yes."

The boy stared at her for a moment before chuckling.

"What?" Scarlet asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Had she said something funny?

"Your accent," he explained, still snickering a little. "It sounds funny."

Scarlet cracked a smile. "I guess it would sound funny to people here. Your's sounds funny too."

"My name is Terence, by the way. Terence Higgs. 7th year."

Scarlet nodded before taking another dreadful bite of her food.

"It's nice to meet you, Terence," Scarlet said.

The two Slytherin fell into silence after a while as Terence became focused on eating. As for Scarlet, her face shifted into a grimace. Her stomach churned violently and she knew that she needed to get the human food out of her system.

As she began to rise from her seat, Terence looked up. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," Scarlet replied.

"Really? The feast is almost over. You don't know the password to the dormitories and-"

"I already know," Scarlet said, a tad bit too harshly before walking as fast as she could without drawing attention out of the Great Hall.

Once in the washroom, she threw up all the food she had eaten that night. The female ghoul sighed as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and flushed the toilet.

I might as well go back to my room, Scarlet thought. There's really no use for me to go back to dinner...

Scarlet left the bathroom and went back her living quarters where she ate some of the flesh she had packed away the night before and crawling into bed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like my use of the Terence character. I just thought it might be a little odd if she started hanging around with the 5th years when she's in her 7th. She will meet Draco, Harry, and the others as well but that will be later.
> 
> I had to think carefully about what house Scarlet would be in. Last time she was in Gryffindor, and that was kind of predictable, wasn't it? I don't want to be predictable. I want to keep bringing surprises with this story.
> 
> She was either gonna be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff was already out of the question. No offense or hatred towards Hufflepuff or anything. It's just that Scarlet isn't the type of person to not speak her mind just to spare the other person's feelings. She's pretty straightforward when it comes to her emotional feelings towards someone and won't hold back no matter who the person its.
> 
> I looked into all the Hogwarts house traits and did a bunch of Hogwarts house quizzes before deciding on Slytherin. I chose Slytherin because I believe I will have more to work with character-wise.


	4. Breakfast And Name-Calling

Scarlett woke up the next morning to the sound of quiet chatter and footsteps in the hallway outside the door. Any other person wouldn’t have noticed, but because of Scarlett’s ghoul hearing, some noises were louder to her.

Scarlett looked over at the clock on the bedside table. 7:03 A.M.

Everyone must be heading to breakfast, Scarlett thought.

Scarlett reluctantly rolled out of bed and started getting ready. She wouldn’t even have bothered getting up to go to the Great Hall if she didn’t need her schedule. As Scarlett dressed in her Slytherin robes, she decided that she would only stay long enough for Snape to give her schedule then she’d wonder the castle until it was time to head to her first.

-TIME SKIP-

Scarlett sat at they very end of the Slytherin table, her chin set in her hand and her body slouched forward slightly. Her eyes wandered around the Great Hall as more students walked inside.

“Where is Snape with those schedules?” Scarlett murmured bitterly. The smell of food was making her a little sick.

“Eager to start learning, are we?” Asked a male voice. Scarlett’s eyes focused on the figure in front of her. Terence Higgs stood in front of the bench across from her with a slight smirk on his face.

Scarlett gave a small smile. “I guess you could say that.”

“Mind if I sit?” Higgs asked, gesturing to the bench in front of him. Scarlett shook her head and watched as the tall 7th year sat down and almost immediately began piling his plate with food.

“You’re not going to eat?” Higgs asked when he noticed that the girl in front of him didn’t have any food on her plate.

“Not hungry,” Scarlett replied. Higgs shrugged, deciding not to push it.

“So, how you liking Hogwarts?” 

“It’s amazing, to be honest,” Scarlett said, her mood somewhat lifting a bit. “I arrived here about 5 weeks before last night.”

Higgs furrowed his eyebrows. “Why were you here so early?”

Scarlett saw Snape walking the length of the table, handing students their schedules. 

“Um, I had to catch up to the 7th year learning standards.”

“You’ve never been to a magical school before?”

“Nope,” Scarlett said, shaking her head. “This is technically my first year.” 

“So, you’re a Mudblood?”

Scarlett’s eyes narrowed. She had never met her parents. All she knew was that one of them was a ghoul. Dumbledore had explained most of the wizarding terms and sayings to her, so she knew exactly what it meant to be called a “Mudblood”.

“And so what if I am?” Scarlett snapped sharply. “It wouldn’t be any of your business, now would it? I don’t know my parents. I never got the chance to meet them. Now, I could care less about your wizarding prejudiced, but I do not appreciate being called “dirty blood.”

Before Higgs could speak, Professor Snape came up to them.

“Miss Moscow,” Snape drawled, handing out her schedule.

“Thank you,” Scarlett said politely, taking her schedule from him. She got to her feet, placing her bag on her shoulder. She sent an annoyed look at Higgs and left the Great Hall.

Scarlett had Advanced Potions for 1st period, according to her schedule, so she started heading towards the dungeons. Her plan to look around the castle had completely slipped her mind. She hadn’t gotten very far before Higgs caught up with her on the stairs that descended downwards. 

“Hey,” He said. “Wait a moment.”

Despite being pissed, Scarlett stopped in her tracks, turning to look over her shoulder. “What do you want, Higgs? I have a class to get to.”

Higgs continued down a few steps until he stood in front of her, causing her to have to look down slightly.

“Classes don’t start for another 30 minutes,” He said. “Look, I’m sorry. It was just a slip of the tongue, the whole muggleborn thing. I’m not like that, I swear. I didn’t know anything about your parents, so it was wrong of me to assume.”

Scarlett raised her eyebrow.

“I am a pureblood after all,” Higgs stated.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. “Your blood status has nothing to do with it. I could care less about it.” She stepped to the side and attempted to walk past, but Higgs quickly blocked her path.

“My family, like many pureblood Slytherin families, thinks that muggles are beneath them and are highly prejudiced. You can probably imagine the type of things I grew up around, the behaviors I was exposed to. Especially since some of the friends of my family are Death eaters. Some of that stuff just slips out.

“I promise I’m not like that,” Higgs said. “I really am sorry.”

Scarlett’s glare softened a bit, but not much. 

Why is it always me? Scarlett thought to herself.

“Whatever,” Scarlett replied. Higgs gave a large smile, taking her response as an apology accepted. He took his schedule out of his pants pocket and grabbed Scarlett’s from her hand.

“Looks like we have Potions and Charms together,” Higgs said. Then he frowned slightly. “But that’s it. Too bad.”

Scarlett merely shrugged and she and Higgs continued down the stairs, unaware of the young boy watching them from several steps above them.


	5. An Interrogation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Comments! Drown me in them, please! Helpful criticism is wanted and welcome!

Scarlett fell face first onto her bed, her school bag hitting the floor. The first day of classes was over and Scarlett was exhausted. Her last class had been an hour of potions with the seventh year Gryffindors. Scarlett and Terence Higgs ended up being partners and the class would have been fairly enjoyable if it hadn't been for Snape.

The Potions Master was ten times worse than he usually was and not just towards the Gryffindors, but towards Scarlett as well. This caused the Slytherins’ to be confused, which told Scarlett that Snape normally didn't do this kind of thing towards Slytherin House. She had to pinch Higgs a couple times when he looked like he was about to say something. There was no need to make things worse.

The Gryffindors just seemed happy that someone from Slytherin was getting a taste of what the other houses had to deal with in potions. After the lesson, Scarlett was asked multiple times by her fellow housemates what she had done to get on Snape's bad side on the first day. Scarlett could only shrug in response.

But Scarlett suspected that Snape's hostility towards her had to do with her being a ghoul. It wouldn't surprise her if that were the case. Who in their right mind would respond positively to the fact a person had to eat human flesh to survive?

Her Charms and Transfiguration classes had gone better. Both Flitwick and McGonagall treated every student fairly and didn't seem to care about what house the students were in. Terence had partnered with her in Charms; he made it clear that she didn't have a choice.

Scarlett's Defense against the Dark Arts class was completely useless and a waste of time. Umbridge refused to teach them any type of defensive spells or anything. Instead, she had them doing bookwork, not allowing them to take out their wands and actually practice the spells. Scarlett wasn't completely bothered by it. She didn't really need the class after all. She was fully capable of learning the material herself, and much, much more.

Scarlett felt her stomach rumble violently and she groaned. She had spent time at lunch with Higgs that afternoon and had to pretend to eat. Since she hadn’t eaten anything at breakfast, she was concerned that Higgs would become suspicious about her lack of appetite. She had to keep up appearances. And since she had thrown up the dinner from the night before, and threw up again after lunch, the flesh that was keeping her hunger in check had gone up with it. It caused her hunger to come back quicker than normal.

I should try to avoid throwing up so often, thought Scarlett as she sat up in her bed. Then again, I don’t want to get sick from digesting human food.  
Scarlett headed over to the medium sized, walk in closet that branched out from the room. Inside were a couple extra school robes and uniforms, neatly hung up on hangers on the left side of the closet. On the right hung her muggle clothes that Hide had bought her.

On the back wall was a painting of a beautiful, young girl with strawberry blonde curls cascading down her back and around her heart shaped face. Her red tinted lips turned upwards into a smile as Scarlett approached.

“Sore ga kawaku hodo shimetta mono wa nanidesu ka? (What gets wetter the more it dries?)” The girl spoke the riddle in Japanese.   
Dumbledore had decided to use the riddle password, then have it in Japanese to make it harder if someone unwanted was trying to enter.

“Taoru (Towel)”, I answered. The girl nodded and the portrait swung open. A gust of cold air came from the small room and washed over Scarlett’s skin, causing her to sigh. 

The room was refrigerated to store packages of remains that Scarlett would bring back from her “hunts”. She grabbed a package from her right and unwrapped it. She began to eat and she had barely eaten a few bites when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. Groaning in annoyance, Scarlett quickly swallowed what she had in her mouth and wrapped the package back together.

She put the package back on the shelf and exited the storage room, making sure the portrait closed behind her. Whoever was at her door knocked again.

“One moment,” she called as she rushed to grab a towel to wipe her mouth, hands, and teeth. She casted a quick spell to freshen her breath, she opened the door. Outside the door was Snape and Dumbledore. Umbridge stood right behind them.

“Forgive us for the intrusion, Miss Moscow,” Dumbledore said. “But Professor Umbridge insisted on speaking with you.”

Snape had his usual scowl on his face and Umbridge was tapping her feet impatiently.

“Of course,” Scarlett said. She stepped aside and gestured for the three to enter. Scarlett closed the door. “Please have a seat.”  
Dumbledore sat in the leather arm chair while Umbridge took a seat in Scarlett’s desk chair. Snape and Scarlett remained standing.

“I still fail to see why this child has to have her own living quarters, Albus,” Umbridge said. “She should be in the dorms with the rest of the Slytherin girls.”

Scarlett’s eye twitched slightly at Umbridge calling her a child. 

Stupid toad, she thought bitterly. 

“I’ve had some mental and physical health problems ever since I was young. Nothing life threatening, but it does take its toll on me occasionally. The headmaster and I thought it would be best for me to have my own quarters.”

It wasn’t a complete lie.

“And these health issues...what are they specifically?” Umbridge asked, in her sickly sweet voice. 

Scarlett crossed her arms over her chest, trying to look apologetic. “I’m sorry, Professor, but that’s not really any of your concern. That information is strictly between the headmaster, my head of house, and myself.”

Umbridge narrowed her eyes at Scarlett, but didn’t say anything more about it. Scarlett guessed that she knew that she could force any information out of her. 

“You’re from Japan, correct?”

Scarlett nodded.

“Strange. The magical school, Mahoutokoro, has no record of you attending in the past.”

How the hell did she get that type of information so quickly? Thought Scarlett, slightly taken aback.

“Miss Moscow was homeschooled,” said Snape. “She’s never attended any type of magical school until now.”

“Her guardian felt that it was unsafe for her,” Dumbledore added on.

“And who is your guardian, Miss Moscow?” Umbridge asked.

“My adoptive father. He’s currently travelling which is why I insisted that he let me come to school here. His name is Hideyoshi Nagachika.”

Scarlett hoped that the whole travelling excuse would keep Umbridge from trying to bother him. Hide was still in the 20th ward. He had wanted to come with Scarlett but it would raise too many questions to why he would up and move more than 5 thousand miles away for no reason. He was one of the top scientist for the CCG. His area was specialized in ghoul anatomy and physiology.

Only Hide and the ghouls of Anteiku knew of her existence back in Japan. The owner, Yoshimura, had been the one to help and teach her to act like a human.

Umbridge stood, bringing Scarlett out of her thoughts.

“Well, that’s is all the information I need for now. I will I see you in class, Miss Moscow.” 

Scarlett nodded and watched Umbridge leave the room. As soon as the door swung shut behind her, Scarlett sent up a silencing charm and groaned in relief, falling back onto her bed.

“Thank god!” She exclaimed. “Just her presence made me want to punch her in the throat.”

Scarlett sat up quickly, remembering that Snape and Dumbledore were still in the room. She blushed slightly.

“Sorry, Professors,” she apologized.

“No need to worry, my dear girl,” Dumbledore said cheerfully. “I believe Severus and I had just temporarily lost our hearing. Isn’t that right, Severus?”

Scarlett held back a laugh as Snape glared at the old man.

“Watch yourself around that woman, understand?” said Snape as he turned to Scarlett.

“yes, sir.”

And without another word, Snape left the room.

“Why is Umbridge worried about me?” Scarlett asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed. “Hogwarts doesn’t get exchange students often. I believe you are the first in the past 6 or 7 years. The Ministry believes that I am trying to take over and they’ve become suspicious about everything concerning me and Hogwarts.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“There is no record of you existing until now, and that information is still very little.”

That was true. There wasn’t much information on her. Hell, she had never even had a proper name until Hide had found her. Before that she had always been referred to as “Subject 259”.

“I believe I’ve overstayed my welcome,” said Dumbledore suddenly, rising from his seat. “I’m sure you are tired after all your classes. I hope to see you at dinner if you are able to attend.”

“Of course, professor,” Scarlett said as she followed Dumbledore to the door. 

“Have a good night, Miss Moscow.” 

Once he was gone, Scarlett shut the door and sunk to the floor, her back against the hardwood. It was only the end of the first day and she already felt slightly overwhelmed. 

Hopefully this year passes quickly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for not updating! I am now out for summer vacation, since May 24 actually, and I don't have much of an excuse to not update since I'm not in school. I'll be updating as much as I can and I hope you enjoy the new chapters that I'm in the process of typing up and editing.
> 
> Until then, please check out my other fanfiction that I've posted called "A Fragile State of Mind". It's a Tokyo Ghoul/ Twilight crossover. (I seem to like Tokyo Ghoul a little too much lol). I only have 2 chapters up at the moment, but more will be coming soon!
> 
> ~Hadesu


	6. Healing and a Reality Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Comments! Drown me in them, please! Helpful criticism is wanted and welcome!

“Moscow! What the hell are you doing!?” Harry Potter exclaimed. “Let me go!”

“Not until you show me where you’re injured,” stated Scarlett Moscow stated calmly.

Moscow had the Boy-Who-Lived pinned to the floor, both wrists pushed down by the sides of his head as she straddled his chest. Harry was praying that no one would walk into the classroom they were in. The position they were in would be hard to explain.

It was after curfew and Harry had been on his way back to the common room after one of Umbridge’s detentions, when he was pulled into an empty classroom.

Scarlett Moscow, the new 7th year from Japan, had immediately demanded for him to tell her where he was hurt. How she knew about the blood quill injury, Harry didn’t know. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell a Slytherin, especially one he knew nothing about. The last thing he need to do was show any weakness to a possible enemy.

And by him refusing to answer, he found himself on his back with Moscow on top of him.

“Why do you even want to know?” Harry demanded, struggling against the girl. For a girl, she was surprisingly strong.

Moscow rolled her eyes. “I don’t want to know. I already know. Now, show me where you’re hurt or I swear, I will strip search you.”

Harry couldn’t help but blush slightly at her threat. Moscow’s brown eyes stared down into his emerald green ones with such intensity that it probably made his cheeks redder than they already were.

Her grip on his wrists tightened slightly, telling him that he didn’t have much of a choice.

“A-alright,” he stammered. Moscow stared down at him for another moment, her silver hair framing her face, before finally getting off of him and standing to her feet. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited as Harry got to his feet.

With a sigh, Harry took off the fingerless glove that he’d started wearing after his first detention, cursing quietly as the fabric pulled away from his skin.. He held his hand out towards Moscow, studying her cautiously as she took his hand into hers. The palms of her hands were slightly rough against his.

Moscow studied the words that were carved into Harry’s hand which had finally stopped bleeding: I must not tell lies.

“Where did you get these wounds?” She asked, her face remaining neutral. She gave no reaction.

Harry hesitated before speaking. “Umbridge’s detentions.” He winced slightly when Moscow brushed her thumb over the words. “She had me do lines.”

“Lines?” Moscow raised an eyebrow.

“With blood quills. They-”

“I’m aware of what blood quills are, Potter,” Moscow stated with any eye roll. Harry was reminded of Snape for a moment. That sounded like something Snape would say to him.

“How long have you been having these detentions?” Moscow asked. “These wounds look fairly deep.” 

Harry hesitated again, wondering why he was telling this girl any of this. “Every night since the first day. Tonight was my last night.”  
Moscow’s eyes narrowed as Harry spoke. “And you haven’t told anyone about it?”

Harry shook his head. “Only Ron and Hermione. But I asked them not to tell anyone.”

Moscow looked up from his hand. Moscow was about 5’7 in height, taller than Harry’s 5’5 height. He was still the shortest guy in his year, and it bothered him that even this girl was taller than him.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Moscow looked back down at his hand and seemed to know that he didn’t want to explain.

Then, suddenly, Moscow spat on his hand. Harry yelped in surprise and disgust, trying to yank his hand away. But Moscow simply tightened her grip to keep his hand in pace.

“Moscow, what--”. Harry’s protest was cut off when he shuddered as Moscow began rubbing the saliva over his wound. Then, she finally stopped and dropped his hand.

“Why the hell would you do something so gross?” Harry complained as he wiped his hand on his school robes. 

Smooth move, Harry. You’re stuck in a classroom with some crazy chick who spits on people.

Moscow didn’t say a word. Harry then noticed that his hand didn’t sting anymore. Looking down at his hand, Harry was surprised that the wound had healed, leaving behind the words showing up faintly against his skin.

“How?” Harry asked in awe, turning his hand left and right.

Moscow ignored him it seemed. “I suggest that you go to your head of house or the headmaster, I don’t care. Blood quills are illegal.”

Harry looked up at the older girl, his eyebrows furrowed. “Why do you care? You’re a Slytherin.”

At this, Moscow laughed, showing some sort of reaction for the first time. It was pleasant sound, Harry thought.

“I already said that I don’t care. And you really shouldn’t judge a person by rumours or stupid house rivalries that won’t matter years from now,” she said with a smirk. “Now, you should get back to your dorm. Snape patrols the corridors, usually right after curfew. He seems to like to be the first to catch someone out, besides Filch.”

Harry’s eyes followed her as she walked to the door. She opened it, then paused before turning to face him again. “Stay safe. Okay, Potter? And don’t walk around with your hand bleeding. It can be dangerous.”

Then she left. Harry listened for her retreating footsteps, but it was quiet besides the occasional snore from the sleeping paintings.

Harry looked down at his hand and shook his head, before walking to the door and looking both ways down the corridor, and heading towards the Gryffindor common room. He wondered what Moscow had meant about it being dangerous for him to walk around with his hand bleeding.

He entered the common room and was kind of surprised to see that the common room was empty. Usually Hermione and Ron stayed up and waited for him to get back. But Harry was glad they hadn’t. He didn’t want to deal with any lectures about going to Dumbledore and McGonagall. 

Harry sat on the couch in front of the burning fireplace. He ran his fingers on the top of his right hand, a certain 7th year Slytherin on his mind.

She was right, now that Harry thought about it. Hell, he had almost been sorted into Slytherin himself, but because of rumours and what people had said about the house, he didn’t want to be there. 

And after that, he had blindly believed that every Slytherin was bad. Wrongly judged them by thinking they were just young death eaters in training. Well, some could be, but not all. Perhaps it was because of the bad first impressions he experienced before he knew about the Hogwarts houses. First Voldemort, then Draco Malfoy. Then Snape increased his dislike towards Slytherin.

Then again, was there any excuse to how he treated Slytherin house as a whole. No, there really wasn’t.

He himself hated when people assumed things about him without truly knowing him. It happened all the time with the Dursleys. They had spread rumours to the neighbors that he was a troubled child, no good. Even in the wizarding world, he was immediately labeled the Boy-Who-Lived, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Savior. And on the negative side, an attention seeking plot and simply just a mad man.

He hated it. And yet, he was doing the exact same thing, wasn’t he? I’m a total hypocrite, he thought. And it made Harry feel worse because he had to have someone else pointed that out to him, and him not realizing it himself.

His thoughts drifted back to Scarlett Moscow and he smiled sadly. Perhaps he could learn a few things from her. And maybe he could help him repair a few bridges that hadn’t been completely destroyed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What kind of person uses blood quills on children?! Scarlett Moscow was beyond disgusted at Umbridge. Blood quill scares would never go away. No type of magic could get rid of them.

For the past week, whenever Scarlett was near Harry Potter (In the halls on the way to class, in the Great Hall, a couple of times in the library…), she had smelt blood coming from him. And the smell seemed to get stronger and stronger every time. She had decided to confront him when she saw him walking down the corridor in her direction, yet again smelling like fresh blood.

Scarlett knew that it had been very reckless for her to heal him like that. She should have just told him to go to Madam Pomphrey. Then again, the boy seemed like the stubborn type, someone who didn’t like showing people any weaknesses. 

Kind of like me, she thought.

Ghoul saliva has healing properties, but could only heal minor wounds like cuts or small gashes. Scarlett could only pray that revealing that ability to someone she didn’t really know wouldn’t come back to bite her in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? In one day? Unheard of, to be honest.


End file.
